Knight
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Kuki is unsure what to do know she's kidnapped by some strange person she never meet before. She didn't expect to have a knight in shining armor who happens to be her friend, Nigel Uno.


**Arashi: This is a Halloween One-shot Darkangel048 requested featuring Kuki/Nigel. There will be some minor violence and language beside a bit of ooc.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own KND at all.**

Knight

Summary: Kuki is unsure what to do know she's kidnapped by some strange person she never meet before. She didn't expect to have a knight in shining armor who happens to be her friend, Nigel Uno.

* * *

><p>Moaning softly in pain, Kuki slowly sits up seeing the bruises on her arms along with her clothes slightly rip. Who was that man who grab her? She shakes her head never seen him before. How did she end up in this strange place that look a lot like a hotel room? Shivering she spots the phone near the bed next to her after double checking her kidnapper isn't anywhere near by.<p>

Tears forms in her eyes as she leans over grabbing the phone feeling rather afraid. Dialing the first number coming to her mind she waits with bated breath as the familiar yet sleepy tone of one of her best friends Nigel Uno greets her.

"'ello."

"Nigel," She chokes wanting to cry with relief waking Nigel more from his stupor sleep.

"Kuki?" Nigel ask full alert grabbing his glasses and putting them on. "What is it?"

"Help please?" She whispers shakily crying softly. "I don't know where I am but in some hotel room. Find the way to get the police since I'm not sure when he'll get back."

"Kuki calm down and explain things slowly to me," Nigel soothes hearing the sob in her voice getting his heart pounding in his chest. Who did this to one of his best friends but even more particular the girl he's starting to have feelings for?

"I don't know where I am and I'm scared," The teen whimpers shaking like a leaf. "I was just walking home from the store when I got jump on then after that I have no idea what happen. I just woke up at least twenty minutes ago."

"Kuki I'm going to check the GPS on the phone you found so I can get your location. I just want you to promise me you'll stay strong for me." Nigel tells her on the phone hearing a sob which seem like an answer yes.

"Just hurry," Kuki sobs then hangs up wiping the tears away from her eyes just as footsteps outside of the room.

She gulps as the door open to reveal a man close to six feet tall with bright grey eyes that seem cold and calculative and a mop of light brown hair. He smiles as if trying to appear harmless getting the teen to glare.

When he spoke his voice send chills down her spine, "Well it has been a long time hasn't it Kuki."

"How do you know my name?" She ask trying to hold back a shiver.

"I was one of the delightful children," The other replies raising a brow. "I'm sure you don't remember me, Lenny. I came to warn you of my brother's trick."

"You mean the bowl haired one?" The teen squeaks with seeing the former wearing the helmet nod sadly.

"I can't help you but if you call someone I can inform them," Lenny replies softly.

"Why are you helping me?" Kuki ask getting more of a confuse look fearing of what will happen to her.

"I'm going to get your real knight in shining armor" The teen answers rushing out just in time when another man older by a couple of years smirks at the teen.

Kuki whimpers seeing the cruel intent in those eyes not liking what it would lead to. Just as he tilts her chin up ready to brush their lips together a voice stops them, "Leave her alone."

"Great it happens to be Uno," He growls angrily getting Nigel to glare coldly at him panting a bit shock to find Lenny lead him to the area not after whispering in his ear to take care of her.

Nigel rushes forward punching the older man growling coldly, "You'll leave Kuki alone! I know her better then you do. If I find you ever touch her again I'll kill you."

The teen leads the girl out of the hotel room waiting until they're outside before picking her up bridal style murmuring under his breath as police cars go by them. All the two teens heard from a good distance, "UNO YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Kuki sighs with relief letting her eyes droop a bit feeling rather comfortable in her best friend's arms. She glance up at him kissing his cheek whispering,, "Thanks for being my knight in shining armor/"

"I'll always be that for you Kuki," Nigel answers blushing darkly but lets her sleep in his arms as they head to the old tree house where he'll make a couple of calls to reassure their parents both of them are safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Just some cute fluff and bit of worry. I know the others aren't presented in here but with Kuki thinking of one person to call it would someone familiar. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
